Ambush
by TwiTFotVcontest
Summary: Edward Cullen has faced many unexpected attacks in the military, but can he handle the ambush waiting for him at home? Entry for The Fruit's on the Vine Twific Contest


**The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest**

**Title: **Ambush

**Pairing: **Edward, Bella

**Genre:** Romance, Family

**Summary: **Edward Cullen has faced many unexpected attacks in the military, but can he handle the ambush waiting for him at home?

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Edward sat stiffly in his seat, facing forward and running his thumb over the brim of his cap. The men around him were boisterous and excited as they shared the plans they'd made for their homecoming. The young guys were talking about how much tail they were going to chase and capture. The thought almost made Edward laugh. He was no longer one of the young guys, despite being twenty-eight. It had less to do with his high rank and time in the army but rather the events of seven months ago that deemed him an old man.

It all started with a two-week leave. Edward had gone back to his tiny hometown of Forks, Washington to visit his parents. After the hugs and proud smiles from his father tapered off and the tears from his mother ended, she informed him he had arrived just in time for his ten-year high school reunion.

.

Edward didn't have much of a desire to attend the function. There were only fifty kids in his graduating class, and with a few exceptions, he followed how everyone was doing via Facebook. Mike Newton and Jess Stanley were happily married with three kids. Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory kept filing for divorce because the other cheated, then reconciling and canceling their petition to the courts. The most shocking of all had been when Victor Jameson had one day changed his name and profile picture to show himself as Victoria Jameson and announced that a surgery to complete the transformation was imminent.

His first night in town, Edward accompanied his cousin, Emmett, to Brewskis, the only bar within the city limits not catering to the over-forties crowd. Overall it was a decent night, not costing Edward a dime. Everyone had been quick to buy a round for the local solider, graciously thanking him for his service.

Five beers in, Edward's attention shifted when he heard the bartender call out Bella's name_. _The beautiful woman who'd walked through the doors was his high school sweetheart. They had dated for two years and only broke up before Edward left for boot camp. The split was very amicable. He was going off to defend the country, and Bella was focused on becoming a doctor.

They knew the demands facing them in their career paths would take up too much time and energy to make anything work long distance. Even though Edward wasn't hung up on Bella, he couldn't deny that he'd thought of her from time to time through the years. He tried to date as much as he could with his line of work, but it never seemed to pan out. When things would fall apart, it always left Edward wondering _what if things could have worked out with Bella? _

For about an hour, Edward stole glances at Bella, all while nursing a bottle of Sam Adam's. He wouldn't admit it, not even to Emmett, but he was working up the nerve to walk up and say hello.

While she was making the rounds, talking to other patrons, and Edward couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. In high school he often referred to her as pretty and hot, but there was no doubt that she had grown to become a gorgeous woman.

Just as Edward found the courage to go talk to the girl, he spied her heading for the exit.

He muttered a curse under his breath, which forced Emmett to cut his buddy some slack. "You know," Em started, "Rosie is the one running this whole reunion shindig. And I happen to have intel on who's attending our night of juvenile remembrance." When Edward looked at the other man like he was crazy, Emmett decided to make things crystal clear. "Bella's gonna be there, so tomorrow you better find your balls a lot quicker than you did tonight."

.

The next evening, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Edward had never been so grateful that he had brought his dress blues home. Not only did he look good in them, but he didn't have anything appropriate at his parents' home. And he certainly wasn't going to wear any of his father's suits. They'd never fit.

It was just past seven when Edward entered the high school gym. It had been decked out in a manner that was similar, though less tacky, than their senior prom had been. He checked in, getting the standard '_Hello My Name Is…_' sticker and started to mingle.

He'd been there for a half hour with no sign of Bella and was beginning to wonder if Emmett had been misinformed about her coming. Just as Edward debated leaving, Bella walked through the doors. Her entrance caused him to stop in his tracks and take her in.

She looked even more amazing than the night before. He couldn't help but notice that a few other men in the room had taken notice as well. It was just a matter of time before they would be vying for her attention. Thinking back to his cousin's words the night before only added to Edward's determination.

Bella was just about to pour herself some punch when Edward made his move. Sidling next to her, he gave a quiet warning. "I saw Seth Clearwater dump some questionable looking liquid out of a dirty plastic bottle in there not too long ago."

Slowly lowering the ladle back into the bowl, Bella looked over at Edward. "Thanks for saving me." She smiled. After a moment, she added, "You always were pretty good at that."

"It was a tough job, but someone had to do it," Edward teased with a smile. He grabbed two bottles of water and motioned toward an empty table. Bella nodded and led the way.

Once they were both seated, Edward having pulled out Bella's chair, the conversation started flowing. It started off with the standard reacquainting questions. Edward learned that Bella did not become a doctor but rather a pediatric nurse. She worked at Seattle Children's hospital in the emergency room. Edward divulged that he was a Sergeant in the army, and his home base was just south of Seattle.

Their topics grew from basics about life, to the more interesting details about their years since they'd last spoken. They'd been so engrossed in their conversation, they hadn't realized the reunion had ended until Emmett came over to kick them out. With a tone that reeked of mischief, he told them, "Ya'll don't got to go home, but you sure need to get the hell outta here!" Edward was not ready for the night to end, but before he could ask her, Bella suggested that they head down to First Beach and continue the evening.

And continue they did. Their evening of talking turned into watching the sun rise under a blanket in the bed of Edward's truck. Viewing the sunrise turned into getting breakfast. And breakfast led to them making out at Edward's parents' house while they were both away at work.

When Bella hinted at taking things up to Edward's old bedroom, he knew he had to put the brakes on. He didn't want this to be a one-time fling, but he knew in twelve days he'd be on a plane, making his way back to a foreign sandbox. "Bella." He stopped her from pulling him off the couch they had just been laying on. "Before we do anything further, I think you should know something."

"You're not married or something like that, right?" She tried joking, but it came out sounding a bit nervous.

"No, nothing like that." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's just that, before we do anything more, and trust me I want to do more," he stressed, "you need to know that I'm only home on leave. I have about seven more months of deployment."

When the only answer he received was a nod of Bella's head, Edward was almost positive their time together was over. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew it wouldn't be fair. "Maybe if you gave me your phone number, I could give you a call once I get back into the States. If you're still single, maybe we could try again then?"

"I'll give you my number, but I don't know if that's going to work," Bella informed him. Edward couldn't say he wasn't disappointed; the look on his face no doubt conveyed it. In all honesty, he couldn't say he blamed her for the choice either. However, the next words out of Bella's mouth surprised him. "I'd really like to see what can come of this while you're still here."

After kissing Bella soundly, Edward lifted her into his arms and brought her upstairs. It had turned out to be the first of many times they would be intimate prior to his departure.

.

Not wanting to waste a moment away from each other, Edward had accompanied Bella back to her home in Seattle a few days after the reunion. His parents had been very understanding, especially when they both had come home to find the couple curled under the covers of Edward's bed the day after the function. There wasn't much they could deny their son, and it seemed the young Swan girl was making him smile again, just like she did in high school.

Bella had to call in a few favors at work, but she had gotten all her shifts covered while Edward was home. The budding couple made the most of the time they had together. There were dinner dates and walks in the park. They enjoyed breakfasts shared in bed and cuddling on the couch. It was all so domestic, and Edward couldn't help feeling that he was right where he was supposed to be.

As the time with Bella started winding down, the feelings of perfection did not shake. He knew he had never felt this way about anyone else. And he certainly couldn't recall any time during his prior leaves when he didn't want to go back. But this time, he had something more than his parents and friends to miss. Edward realized he had fallen helplessly in love with Bella.

.

Four days prior to Edward's departure, the two were cuddled in bed talking. Bella had just inquired what Edward would do when this deployment was up, and the only response Edward could say was that he wanted to come back and be with Bella.

"I want it all with you, Bella," he declared seriously. "Now that I've gotten you back, I don't think I can let you go again. I'm going to marry you one day, baby. How's that sound? You think you'd want to marry me?"

"I would most certainly want that, Edward. I will marry you," Bella told him with tears in her eyes. The moment was wonderful, but it also made the two ache, knowing they'd be in for a long separation before they could get to that point. Trying to lighten the somber mood, Bella added, "I'd probably marry you today if I could."

"Then let's do it." The tone of Edward's voice was sure and strong. "If you truly mean that, Bella, then I have no objections. I would marry you today. You are my future, and I don't care if it sounds crazy, but if you wanted it, I would. I would make you mine and never look back. I want that now, and I'll want that when I get home."

"You're serious?" questioned a very shocked Bella.

"I've never been more serious of anything Bella. But I understand if you want to wait. It won't change a thing."

"I want it more than I should. I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and damn it, I want it now!"

The two immediately started to research online and see what they needed to do. The wind was slightly taken from their sails when they learned that they had to wait three days after they got a marriage license before they could be wed. But in the end, it worked out for the best.

They went to city hall on Monday to file all the proper paperwork and left with a marriage license in hand. On Tuesday, they made calls to their parents back in Forks and informed them of the pending nuptials. Wednesday brought their folks to town and with it a nice dinner on the waterfront to explain their choice and celebrate them.

Their wedding took place on Thursday. It was a very small affair that included the bride, groom and their respective parents. The ceremony lasted all of ten minutes, but at the end, they were announced husband and wife. After a light lunch, the newlyweds excused themselves. Edward would be heading back to base the following morning, and they wanted every minute together they could get.

They spent the entire day and night in bed. Their union was consummated with soft and slow love making, savoring each moment because they were down to mere hours. They fucked hard and dirty, letting out the anger that surrounded the fact they finally found each other and were, once again, on limited time. There were a few cat naps, but mostly they soaked in all that they could to hold them over until Edward returned.

Edward and Bella found themselves on the road early Friday morning. Edward had to report for check-in with his commanding officer at ten a.m. The drive from Bella's house to Joint Base Lewis-McChord took an hour at most. But it was the fastest hour either could recall in their lives.

Bella parked her car next to the gate that would be the first of many barriers to separate them in the coming months. They embraced and held each other close for as long as possible. Words of love were whispered, and kisses were stolen. But it wasn't enough, and both suspected no amount of time would have been. With a final kiss goodbye, Edward turned and left his quietly crying wife without looking back. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he knew if he looked back, he wouldn't have left.

.

That had been the last time he'd seen Bella. The area he was stationed at wasn't a place where video chatting could be used. They were often so close to the enemy that even phone calls were sporadic at best. He considered it a miracle when he got to speak with his wife once every six weeks. The time apart had not been easy on either of them, but if there was one positive to be found, it was that it reinforced Edward's feelings. The old saying that absence made the heart grow fonder was true.

Although Edward had reaffirmed everything in his heart, he had cause for concern. On his route home, he first had to make a two day stop in South Carolina at Fort Jackson. His squad had to debrief and get medically cleared upon their arrival in the states. Only once they cleared, had they been allowed the luxury of calling home.

Edward pulled rank and got to use the phone before the privates below him. Being a Sergeant did come with its perks. The call had been a bit odd. Edward could tell Bella was holding something back. The tone of her voice hinted at her being almost worried about his return.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Edward asked. He couldn't understand why she was so subdued when he would be home in less than forty-eight hours.

"Yeah, everything is great," Bella answered very flatly. When Edward continued to press her on it, she finally relented and advised him, "We'll talk about it when you get home." The call ended with her stating she'd see him at the base and Edward harboring a sickening feeling in his stomach and heart.

Edward didn't know what to think about the end of that phone call. Even days later and only minutes away from reuniting, he still had no idea what could possibly be troubling his bride. He twisted the ring on his finger and tried to keep his thoughts away from the more horrible scenarios he'd imagined. As the bus pulled to a stop, Edward pushed everything from his mind. He had to lead his unit out on the field and go through the ceremonies before dismissing them.

There were stands filled with mothers, wives, children, fathers, brothers, sisters and every other type of family member that you could think of. Some held signs welcoming the troops home. Some adorned patriotic colors, and others were crying. The energy in the air, Edward suspected, was like that of throwing a game-winning touchdown with no time left on the clock to win the Super Bowl, only better. Because you weren't getting a trophy. You were getting your life back.

After listening to speeches from a few higher ranking sergeants, the units gave a final salute and were cleared to disperse and find their loved ones. Some men, Edward could see, were running in chaotic search for people. Others simply wandered calmly. Considering 120 soldiers were returning home, there was quite a large crowd gathered to welcome them. But Edward stood and scanned the crowd. He wasn't in any rush since he wasn't sure how things would go.

It took a few minutes before Edward was able to see Bella in the crowd. She was craning her neck, seeking him out. He wanted to run to her, but couldn't make his legs move. He stayed rooted to his spot, willing her to give him some kind of sign. Show him something to ease the gnawing anxiety in his gut. The half smile he received when she finally caught his eyes did nothing to quell his fears.

There were a million things running through his mind as she weaved through bodies to get to him. When she was able to part through the throngs of people and came face to face with him, nothing could have prepared Edward for what he saw.

Bella was pregnant. Her stomach was large and round. There was no doubt she was in the latter stages of her pregnancy. If that wasn't enough, the shirt she wore had a very clear message. In a camouflage print, letters spelled out 'Welcome Home, Daddy'.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, looking back and forth between her belly and quickly watering eyes.

"Surprise?" Bella stated with a timid shrug of her shoulders.

"How did this happen? Well, I know how that," Edward pointed toward her midsection, "happens, but when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you?" Bella asked incredulously. "Maybe because you were in a war zone and I only got to speak with you for 30 minutes total over seven months! I needed you to focus on your job and come back to me! Come back to me and our baby!"

"Our baby." Edward smiled for the first time since he saw his wife. Reaching out, he placed a hand where his child was growing. "Our baby! Damn, I like the sound of that!"

"Well, I'd hope you would since your son will be here in about two months."

"Son? I'm going to have a son! Holy shit!" Edward grabbed Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace. Dipping his head down, he kissed her deeply, pouring everything he could into it. He finally allowed himself to feel the joy, excitement and love of seeing his wife again. Then for her to give him even more was surreal. "I never would have expected this."

"It was completely unexpected, but are you okay with it all?"

Edward didn't answer her right away. He dropped down to his knees in front of her belly and gently kissed it. "This is the best ambush ever."

* * *

**Host's note: Please show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiTFotVContest**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Public voting: August 26, 2013 to September 13, 2013.**


End file.
